EVAAnima
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: What if second Impact caused a mutation in specific peoples DNA and there offspring gained animal like powers. From Second Impact the Anima were born.


EVA +Anima

Disclaimer: I do not own Neon Genesis Evangelion or +Anima.

"Talking,"

'Thinking'

"Communications,"

(Start)

In the coming of the second millennia a meteorite impacted with arctic circle causing mass flooding of coastal cities and thrusting the world into a state of chaos. The following years many children and some adults developed animal bas abilities as they also carried traits from said animal. These people were referred to as "+Anima," but many people saw them as abominations and outcastes them as well as segregated them. And that was after they dissected one and began the propaganda that +Anima's weren't humans.

There rights as human beings were slowly stripped from them as they were becoming more segregated. But with this many countries broke out in civil war. The +Anima were faced with hardships and hells that no human being should suffer from. It was worst then the Time of slavery in the US in the 1700's.

Parents who found out that there child was a +Anima were forced to report it as many government officials were trying to locate +Anima's before their abilities develop. Parents were faced with the betrayal of people they thought were there friends as other parents gave up their child the minute there +Anima abilities showed.

It seemed that humanity itself is pointing weapons at those they refuse to call humans as the +Anima's had emotions and minds of their own. The +Anima's were being driven to extinction until one event different from the Scenario's of few happened.

(GEHIRN EVA testing lab)

Gendo was given a letter from his wife. He had read it so many times, and knew what his wife wanted.

Dear Gendo,

if you received this letter, then I am no longer with you in the world of the living. Please, don't attempt to initiate Third Impact for my sake. Please, comfort and care for Shinji as I love both you. Shinji is a +Anima and will face things even more dangerous. Please, make a place that the +Anima would feel safe in.

-Forever yours, Yui

He read it so many times, and even saw the proof when Shinji sprouted bird wings, similar to a raven or a crow. It was disturbing to hear many of the things that were being said, and he was the only one that could protect him.

'Yui, I truly want to be with you again, but I will honor this wish. I won't let him suffer if you ask it of me. For you I'll bring Shinji with me.' He thought as he knew what he must do. Fuyutsuki was the only one there other than a still sleeping Shinji, in Gendo's office.

"Fuyutsuki, I'm scrapping the scenario."

Fuyutsuki was surprised Gendo was scrapping the scenario but Gendo could tell there was more to this then just doing what Yui asked him.

But before the old teacher could as Gendo spoke again, "Sensei how would you like to be a teacher again," Gendo asked as Fuyutsuki was seeing where Gendo was going with this.

"Gendo I would love to be able to teach again but what for?" the old teacher asked.

"Simple I'm going to make that safe place for the +Anima," Gendo said as Fuyusuki was surprised.

"Wait Gendo but we can't make that place with just the two of us and Shinji how would the +Anima be able to learn and how to cope?" Fuyutsuki asked as he saw Gendo was going to take his time with this. Personally he had nothing against +Anima's he found that that hell they were being given wasn't right and they did deserve a better life.

"Sensei I want you to see if you can get me into contact with Ms. Katsuragi and I need to speak with both Akagi's to see if they will be willing to help," Gendo said as Gendo almost forgot someone. "Fuyutsuki I will take Rei with me as well as Shinji there going to need each other also," Gendo said as there was one thing that the old Teacher needed to know.

"Well I might as well but where are we going to get the grounds to teach them?" Fuyutsuki asked as Gendo pulled out a picture of an old mansion that belonged to his side of the family. Gendo then picked up a folder that said Project MAGI A.

"I will help you Gendo in any way I can," Fuyutsuki said as it appears that the student has become the teacher himself.

Gendo had a rare smile of his own at Fuyutsuki's loyalty.

"I thank you for your loyalty on this project, and perhaps it will be more than a success. There is but one thorn in this plan."

"SEELE," Fuyutsuki said with no need to be reminded of SEELE's intention of destroying the world in becoming a god. This would affect everyone, even the +Anima.

"Exactly, and they would already suspect me of using my own scenario. We must be swift in action." It was agreed that they would begin.

(9 years later)

It was another normal day for Shinji and his strange family. His father had taken care of him and made sure the two had a good brother/sister relationship, even if it was odd. They had a common point in being bird based +Anima, but they were different in personality. Rei was more of an introvert and kept close to Shinji and Gendo rather than talking with most people, but Shinji was more extroverted. He liked talking with people and was intelligent, something that was catered to with home schooling for both of them.

Shinji lived in a big mansion with many other +Anima's all of them students. Shinji's father founded this place as Gendo called this place "Yui's foundation school for +Anima," or Yui academy for short. Shinji found it funny that it all started with him as Shinji and Gendo became a beacon of hope for +Anima everywhere.

Fuyutsuki was a teacher here and headmaster whenever Gendo is gone but Shinji loved it here. He began his normal ritual and that was get up, make his bed, take a shower, brush his teeth, and get ready for his classes.

When Shinji finished his Ritual he was heading to the cafeteria as he saw many other +Anima were up and about. The house was automated by a MAGI computer called MAGI A by Gendo and Rei to everyone else Mother Nature it seemed to fit. She was motherly to every +Anima in the school and took care of them. Shinji was knocked out of his musing when he bumped into another +Anima and Teacher Misato which knocked the paper work out of her hands.

"Sorry Misato-Sensei," Shinji apologized.

"It's okay Shinji, but you should probably watch where you're going. Otherwise I'll crack jokes about you being bird-brained." It was spoken in humor as Shinji helped her grabbed the paperwork. If Shinji had any words to describe Misato: it was hot. She was one of the most attractive teachers in the school and was the main teacher for phys-ed, often preferring the pool, but no one ever got to check the rumors of her not wearing any bottom parts when she swims, being a fish-based +Anima, and the other aquatic types that did know weren't talking.

"I'll be careful next time, but you didn't have to call me bird-brained." Misato just chuckled at Shinji, knowing that he got the joke but wished it was something else.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but it's just too good to pass up. Get some breakfast and get to class before Ritz claws you alive. Thanks for the help by the way." She then took off with the paperwork to be filed and sorted away with Shinji looking forward to what was being served.

'Maybe I'll get some fly time in the aviary room.'

Shinji noticed his father had been away more often as he wondered what he could be so busy with. Shinji soon arrived at the cafeteria where he saw tones of +Anima eating and chatting. Shinji walked over to the launch pick up area as he took out his school id and swiped it.

"Hello Shinji-kun will you have the usual?" Mother Nature asked as Shinji nodded. A box soon came up about the same size as a microwave as it opened as inside was Shinji's breakfast. It consisted of French toast stick with a small plastic container labeled syrup. There was a juice box that was labeled orange juice as on the side was a toasted bagel with mixed berry cream to spread on it.

"Thanks mother," Shinji said as Mother made a smiley face on the screen.

"You're welcome," she said before Shinji headed to find a friend. He soon saw a familiar head of red as he smiled.

"Good morning Asuka," Shinji greeted as the Germans meal was a steak.

"Morning Shinji, still eating that bird feed I see." Shinji wasn't offended by Asuka's comment; the two had been friends for years since the school's founding. Some students poked fun at each other's natural breakfast choices, even if it was their inner animal's preference.

"Well, I am part bird so why not have something that gives me more energy without extra fat."

"I'll have you know that my weight is fine for my age baka." Asuka countered Shinji's joke, and the two ate breakfast in relative peace.

"I wonder where Rei is she's usually up by now," Shinji said as he looked around.

"Don't worry your wonder sister is bound to show up eventually," Asuka said unaware of a shadow behind her.

"I am right here brother," Rei said surprising Asuka as she went wolf out of reflex nearly clawing Rei.

When Asuka saw it was Rei she returned to her normal form. "Wonergirl don't scare me like that I nearly clawed your face off," Asuka said as Rei sat on the table with her Tofu breakfast.

"My Apologies Suhryu-san," Rei said as she began eating. Asuka nodded as she then turned to Shinji.

"So Shinji the midterms are coming up you ready for them?" Asuka asked as she was thankful that Mother Nature had translated her test to German.

"Yeah I was thinking of going into the aviary room later," Shinji said as Asuka knew that was Shinji's favorite spot in the school.

"Yeah but we should hope no other students are using it because last time those ass hole bulls chased us out," Asuka said remembering those +Anima's.

"No one is scheduled to use the Aviary Room so we are free to use it if MAGI A approves," Rei said with her monotone voice.

"Sounds good to me, I can relax a bit before Midterms start." Shinji said as the three finished their breakfast, and an announcement came over the PA system.

"Attention, breakfast period is now ending, please dispose of your trays and report to your first period class. Current programming suggests a moderate 74 degrees in Fahrenheit overall in the nature areas. Daily forecast for the individual areas are as follow: Aviary will be overcast with a chance of light showers, Savannah-Jungle room will be clear with little chance of rain, and Evergreen Forest will receive scattered showers. That is all." The voice of Mother Nature said as everyone finished up to report to class. It was within Magi A's core programming to assist in creating conditions that's best for individual areas in the attempt to recreate some places pre-Second Impact. There were a number of room areas that had catered to different types, and many students found these rooms pleasing to the animal nature within them.

"Well, at least there's a chance of you getting to fly. As soon as I'm in the forest I'm getting drenched." Asuka mentioned, as her personal favorite was the Evergreen Forest, a room that was modeled after traditional forests for some types of +Anima, usually wolves, bears, some horse, and other animals found in a forest.

"Well we better hurry before Ritsuko-sensei gets mad," Shinji said as he finished his meal.

"Very well brother," Rei said as she got up after finishing her tofu.

Asuka quickly finished her meal before heading following the duo. "Wait for me," Asuka said as she caught up to the duo.

The trio arrived in class as they took their seat as well as the other students. Some students tried to trip him but Shinji noticed and simply walked over the leg.

Rei gave them a cold glare as that student quickly stopped. Asuka got to her seat as did Shinji and Rei with their seats before the pulled out there laptops and plugged them into a socket in their desks which was connected to the floor most likely it was connected to the schools network for students to use for learning purposes.

Shinji placed his School ID in a thin slot as his laptop was now connected to the schools network the same could be said for his friends and classmates.

MAGI A helped the teachers with stuff such as roll and presentations as well as movies to b shown that were approved.

Ritsuko sat at her desk as MAGI A took role. "Ms. Akagi all students are present in your first class today bringing up approved lesson plan," MAGI A said as Ritsuko's lesson plan came to her screen.

Ritsuko was a faux blond that was a +Anima herself. She studied bio physics but she ended up becoming a Biology teacher. "Thank you MAGI A," Ritsuko said as she then proceeded to begin class.

Ritsuko then started the lesson plan. Many teachers were either +Anima tolerant or +Anima themselves. The class itself was mainly biology and this time concentrated on the unique biology and physiology of +Anima. The class itself was taught in an easy to understand manner, with the aid of MAGI A to help her with children. When the bell then rang for class to end, and Ritsuko finished her current lecture.

"Alright class, remember that Midterm Examinations are next week, and today is the weekly physical. I need everyone to report to the medical wing for third period health. Remember that we need to examine you in both human and +Anima forms." Ritsuko reminded and everyone had vacated the room for the next period.

Shinji took his school ID and laptop as he walked to his for to his Cello for Orchestra. "See at class Shinji," Asuka said she and Rei went to their dorms to get there instruments.

"Ok," Shinji said as he walked to the men's dorm rooms. Shinji soon arrived at the men's dorm rooms as he found his cello in its case. He picked it up and headed to the Orchestra room. Shinji arrived at the electronic bulletin board as he remembered he hadn't checked it yet. Shinji gave it a quick look over and saw there were clubs looking for members and some sports teams looking for players. After Shinji finished checking he went on his way to his orchestra class.

'7 years sense this school was founded,' Shinji thought as he walked deep in thought. 'And 7 years sense mother passed away,' he thought as he missed his mother. Shinji soon arrived at the orchestra class as the teacher was waiting for other students to arrive.

Shinji knew the teacher was human but he was glad he tolerated +Anima. Shinji sat down at his assigned seat in the Orchestra sense he was 2nd chair Cello.

Band class was easy enough, and with the various different people playing in harmony. It had proven true that music soothes the savage beast as many +Anima enjoyed music, even if some weren't that great at it. Asuka and Rei had just waltzed in and took their own seats.

"Remember, music is passion. It is an art, and the only way to truly appreciate it is to play from the heart. Let us begin." The music instructor said as he began the day's lessons. It was a symphony that was playing as Asuka's natural ability to howl worked well a flute, and she wasn't bad with vocals. Rei and Shinji were quite adept at their own instruments as was most of the class. Second period ended soon enough and it came time to for everyone to have their medical examination, and there were a number of doctors, including Ritsuko herself that was to take notes on growth and such.

(Medical Wing)

Shinji was waiting in line for his examination. It happened weekly as everyone had to get in lines. It was also noted that the boys and girls were separated and most species had to take unique exams to their individual species. Many examinations also included their +Anima forms which added some extra examinations included checking out the animal parts when they assumed said form.

Some of the +Anima seemed worried as Shinji seemed calm about it. He knew this was mandatory but sometimes he wished he would get special treatment but those times were rare. The guys who came out were ether very happy or sighing in relief as Shinji figured a lot of those people were healthy. It soon, came Shinji's, turned as he walked in.

For the first part it was the basic weight, height, heart rate etcetera. But it was the +Anima one that Shinji was ready for.

"Ikari-san would you please bring of your +Anima part," the doctor asked as Shinji nodded before he unfurled his wings as they were as black as a raven or a crow.

They checked his wingspan, and anything else. While they, wrote down what they thought.

(Meanwhile)

The girl's side of things was similar, but it included the addition of measuring bust, hip, and waist sizes in addition to minor things. Part of this was because of a theory that certain traits of +Anima, other than preferred appetite, was constant even in human form. Such as a girl with a cow base, as only girls could become cows, could potentially lactate milk without the need for pregnancy. They also double-checked menstrual cycles as the animal part may have some control creating unique cycles. Like the guys, the girls were worried too, but only Rei and Asuka were just patiently waiting along.

"I wish we'd hurry up and get this over with. Gott knows we've got tests coming up, and such."

"Please be patient Sohryuu-san. We will be examined in due time, and perhaps get a snack." Rei suggested, and while she tended to speak with monotone, most of the time, most people knew she meant well.

After a little while longer of waiting it was Asuka's turn. Ritsuko checked everything she needed to check sense she was female she checked the female students. After Asuka's human part of her checkup was done Ritsuko wrote it down.

"Ok Asuka you know the drill please go to you +Anima form," Ritsuko said as Asuka went wolf as she sprouted Wolf ears, a wolf tail, fur on her arms and legs, and claws as she waited. Ritsuko checked her reflexes and made sure to take notes of anything else important.

When it was done Ritsuko had a small smile. "Well Asuka as usual your healthy just need to get a blood sample and you'll be free to go," Ritsuko said as she took out a needle and clean the insertion area before sticking it in to get the blood sample. Asuka, winced, a little as the blood was drawn. Once the needle was taken out Ritsuko put the bandage on it to keep it from bleeding. "There you're free to go now Asuka," Ritsuko said with a small smile.

"Thanks," Asuka said as she left.

Rei's turn came soon after, and while Ritsuko and Rei were cordial, anyone could tell they didn't exactly see eye to eye. It was the same before Naoko Akagi's death. No one, not even Gendo, understood what happened before hand. It was the same thing as Asuka, height, weight, three sizes, and such. She then checked her +Anima form, and for Rei that was a dove with white wings, and checked her out.

(Scene Break)

"Welcome to the Aviary Room, please remember that this room was designed for the comfort of Avian based +Anima." MAGI-A said as Shinji and Rei walked into the room during their free time, Asuka was with them, but she couldn't do much, as it was designed for those that could fly. The room itself was an amazing sight that looked like a treetop village with traditional structures, perches for people, and even a few buildings that were designated specialty shops to cater to specific +Anima. It did have humans in mind as there were a number of bridges crossing gaps from one side to another and a variety of elevators, ladders, and staircases to allow non-flying +Anima access to higher levels. Not everyone took advantage of this.

Asuka watched her friends fly around as she had to admit it was pretty neat to see them fly together. Almost like a Fallen Angel and a heavenly Angel enjoying the sky together hand in hand. Asuka stretched and yawn deciding to check out the shops sense it might have something that might catch her eye.

Shinji preformed a series of summersaults barrel rolls and dives. He enjoyed the wind in his face even if this place was artificial. Shinji then began to wonder about a few things. It was the prejudice that a lot of +Anima were going through. It was the ones that didn't go to the school as Shinji started to think if it would one day be possible for +Anima and Humans to see eye to eye.

"Brother what are you thinking about?" Rei asked as she saw he was dosing off.

"Just the stuff the +Anima are going through outside the school," Shinji said as Rei nodded.

"Yes it is quite sad that Humans can't see passed their own fears of the unknown to realize that we are just like them," Rei said in her monotone voice.

"I wonder if it's possible for the two of us to live together. From our Physiology classes, we're not that much different other then the animal DNA, and even then it's like a genetic trait and can be passed down or skipped."

"That is true, but I am unsure if both sides are capable in our generation. Many +Anima are often contained by the government for military use, study, or even to be distributed for slave labor." Rei answered, and Shinji was starting to feel a bit saddened at it.

(With Asuka)

There were a few shops on ground level, but they were mostly for kids that couldn't really fly just yet. Most of the better stuff was on the higher areas, even if it was mostly specialty shops for the flying +Anima. In order to even look around she had to use the system of elevators, stairs, and maybe ladders to get to some of the shops.

'I wonder what Shinji's problem is?' Asuka thought as she noticed that he stopped pulling of aerial tricks and just glided a bit before landing in front of an Ice-Cream shop.

Asuka arrived at the Ice-cream shop as she checked on Shinji. "Hey Shinji you ok?" the German +Anima asked.

"Yeah I was just thinking about the prejudice out in the world tort +Anima," Shinji said as Asuka could understand how that would get them down.

"I have an idea maybe one day when we're older one of us can get into the UN peace keeping organization and fight for +Anima rights," Asuka said with a smile.

"Wait but that would take a lot of studying politics," Shinji said as Rei agreed.

"Yeah but if you want to get +Anima equal rights then we might as well try," Asuka said with a grin.

"Yes but it will be difficult for +Anima's are not well liked and it would take a lot of effort into getting into governments," Rei said as she couldn't do it because of her origin.

"Then I'll get into the UN and you two are going to help me," Asuka said as Shinji nodded sense he was willing to help his friend.

"I can do what I can. Father's been giving me and Rei a few private tutoring lessons. He says it's to make sure that the intellect we got from mother wouldn't go to waste." Shinji said, and Asuka agreed on that.

"Attention, Classes will begin in thirty minutes. All students using the recreation rooms are to report back to main campus and return to your classes. Please have a nice day. Also note that after midterms are the Avian Race, all flyers are welcome to sign up and attend." Mother Nature said, noting the Avian Race coming up. It was one of those things that Gendo added to his school to allow more freedom in games and competitions for +Anima, even if not everyone could participate.

"Great and I didn't even try to get a cone."

"I agree Sohryuu-san, it is disappointing to come here and not get any Ice Cream." Rei added to Asuka's comment. It was time to get back to class and while Rei and Shinji flew down to ground level, Asuka had to rush. It was made a little worse when it started raining before Asuka could get into an elevator.

"God damn it to hell," Asuka cursed as she was being rained on by the artificial rain.

Shinji and Rei waited for Asuka outside the avian room in silence. It was then Asuka walked left the room that she shook the water off her similar to a wolf as she hated it when it rained. "Sometimes I hate the avian room," Asuka said as she would rather be dry in one of the wolf friendly areas.

"Well we better hurry unless we want to be late," Shinji said as Rei and Asuka nodded before heading to their next class PE with Misato.

"Hey I've been hearing a rumor that Misato, Ritsuko, Fuyutsuki, and Gendo are part of a Military organization that meant to protect humanity," Asuka said a she ran.

"Where did you hear that?" Shinji asked as Rei listened in.

"From the Schools forum," Asuka said as that where Asuka got most of her gossip.

"The forum only has speculation. Everyone talks about crap like that." Shinji didn't particularly care about what was on the forums.

"It's got some good stories. Even the idea that Misato and Dr. Akagi are either into younger guys or the headmaster."

"I am unsure about the validity of such claims. Dr. Akagi has been seeking a mate, but it would not be wise to talk about them behind their backs."

"Or maybe you'll get in trouble with them." The three turned around and saw Ritsuko Akagi herself and she wasn't happy looking.

"Uh, we've gottogettoclass." Asuka said hurriedly and dragged Shinji and Rei towards the PE room.

'Great, now it's pretty much checking the rumors and reminding everyone that the forums are not to be used for speculating love lives.'

The trio made it to the gym class ad went to change into their gym gear for PE.

"Ok kiddies sense you had to deal with a physical today I've got the sport for you because we'll be playing it in one of the rec rooms," Misato said with a grin. "The game is: capture the flag," Misato said with a grin. "You'll be free to use your +Anima powers sense you might need them so would you please follow me to the Forest Room," Misato said as she actually got this idea from a movie but just without the weapons.

"Well this should be fun," Asuka said as Rei and Shinji followed her.

They soon arrived at one of the forest like rooms that seemed to have been modified for Capture the flag. "Ok every one we're going to be playing it Red Team vs. Blue team so I'm going to need volunteers for team captains," Misato said as this should be fun to watch.

Misato saw that there was no volunteers as the PE teacher sighed. "No all at once kiddies," Misato said before taking the pick. "Ok the team captains are Asuka and Rei," Misato said as he saw Asuka was in a conversation with Shinji when she asked for volunteers.

Asuka heard and nodded knowing she'll be a great captain.

"Understood," Rei said as the two girls walked up.

"Ok Asuka you get first pick for red team," Asuka said as she looked for student who can help her. "Ok I pick Shinji," Asuka said as Shinji walked up to Asuka's side, thus started the selection of teammates.

When all the students were picked Misato nodded. "Ok everyone now that teams have been picked each of you pick up some straps and then go set up your Flags location," Misato said with a smile. This was definitely going to be fun to watch.

Rei was already plotting a bit of strategy, and while Asuka was a friend, she could feel the more amorous intentions towards her brother.

'I refuse to let Shinji go with just any woman, and Sohryuu-san will learn this the hard way.' She thought as she decided to set up high in the trees. That way only a +Anima that could easily fly or climb would get to it.

"Alright, flyers will scout ahead for the flag when the signal starts. We will capture that flag." She said and everyone felt a little intimated, as it was rare for her to speak with passion, or even outside her usual monotone.

(With Asuka)

Asuka decided to keep her flag on the ground. Rather than high up where it's easy to see.

"Alright team, its red vs. blue, and we're the best group! Shinji, I want you and the other flyers to scout around. Rei's probably put her flag high, since I can't climb that well. We'll keep the distraction on the ground. Let's win this!" Asuka said, and Shinji sighed.

'She's attractive, but way too serious about this.' Shinji thought as he and some bat +Animas took to the skies waiting for the signal to begin.

Shinji and the bats were looking around for the flag as the bats were using echo location to find the flag. Shinji soon saw the flag as he and his group went for the flag. But some climbers saw it and went to stop them while others went to tell Rei.

(With Rei)

Rei was looking for the flag as the red team seemed to have hid it well. "Where is it?" she asked herself still looking for it.

"It might be on the ground?"one of her teammates, an eagle type suggested. In some cases it almost looked like a battle between heaven and hell, but it was just a group of +Anima kids having fun, except for two girls that took it more seriously than it was meant to be. Misato herself just sat back and watched the fur, feathers, and occasional scale, fly as they let loose the dogs of war, metaphorically speaking.

'If someone told me that teaching would be this fun when I was a kid, then I'd tell them off and swim away. Man this is fun, and I'll make sure it stays that way.' Misato thought as she watched the two sides fought over victory.

(With Asuka)

Asuka had a plan, she would have Shinji and those flying go in and grab the flag. She would act as a distraction from the real flag and keep it on the ground.

'Good thing I know the Evergreen Forest room like the back of my hand.' She thought as she remembered the detailed location of it. Like the Aviary, it was designed for comfort and had a degree of stores, potential houses, and places to rest. Most places were of a similar construction, but the difference was where as the Aviary was like a treetop village, the stores blended in with the trees.

Asuka smiled as she saw an instant win on her sides. That was when she heard footsteps and quickly activated her +Anima powers. Some parts of her arms and legs were covered in red fur as she grew wolf ears, claws, and a wolf tail. She sniffed the air finding that it was a member of the blue team which meant she been caught.

"Crap," she cursed as she quickly ran to hide the flag so Rei's team wouldn't find it.

(With Shinji)

Shinji was trying to avoid getting caught by the climber as he wasn't planning on losing unless he wanted to face Asuka's wrath and sense he would rather live to see another day he thought of a plan to get past the climbers.

Shinji then thought of something. "Hey I need to Bat +Anima's to let loose a loud sound!" Shinji called as the bats nodded and Let loose a screeching sound they caused the climbers to grab their ears in pain. Shinji took his chance to grab the flag to bring it back to the Red Team base.

(With Rei)

Rei was currently following one of the tracker based +Anima of her team as they were following Asuka who no doubt was trying to hide the flag somewhere else.

"She is fast Rei," the boy said as he kept tracking her.

"I am aware of that," Rei said as she was getting pretty tired of chasing. "We need to corner her somewhere," Rei said before another +Anima of the blue team showed up.

"Rei we have a problem Shinji has the flag and he's on his way to the red base," he said as his teammates are currently trying to get the flag back.

Rei's eyes widened as she knew that Shinji was one of the best flyers, even if there were others that were technically faster. She was one of the few that could keep up with him in the air.

"I shall confront him, and you shall go capture that flag." Rei then took off as the others started to look for the flag, knowing that it would most likely be on the ground rather than the skies.

(With Shinji)

He flew through the forest, but he then had start landing when the rain started up.

'Mother Nature did say that it was going to rain in Evergreen Forest today.' He thought as he flew down and started to rush, thankful that no one was around to re-capture the flag.

Shinji soon arrived at a clearing where he would be wide open but he figured Rei would think that he would take the path most traveled. When he was walking through the rain he barely saw Rei dive down and tried to tackle him before he dodged.

"I am sorry brother but I must request you relinquish to me that flag," Rei said as she had a look in her eyes that said that there was more to this little game to her.

"Sorry Rei but you're going to have to capture me first," Shinji said before he jumped over Rei and started running to the Red base. Rei chased after him as she wasn't going to let Asuka have her brother.

Shinji wasn't that good of a jogger but he was one smart kid when it came to outsmarting people after him.

It was just a problem as Rei was just as smart as him. She kept up with him the entire time and would've caught up if it wasn't for the water hazard, and some of the red team members swooping down and stalling Rei.

"We're going to win this!" One of them said as Shinji was getting closer to the border line.

"The game is over, capture the flag results: Victory for the red team." MAGI-A stated as Shinji finished the run and the flag still with them. It was just in time as PE was getting finished.

"Alright everyone, we'll be swimming next time and that means bringing your swimsuits! Class dismissed." Misato said with an Umbrella, and Asuka was feeling that the victory was bittersweet.

'Great, two areas and I get rained on twice!' Asuka herself thought as she returned with the rest of the group and started shaking herself off; thankfully for her that was the last class of the day. She would stay out of the Evergreen Forest room until it was the winter months. That's when Mother Nature turned the rain into snow. The aviary was one of the rooms that didn't get snow, same with the Aquarium room.

Shinji and Rei also got rained on as Rei had one thing to say."Suhryu-san you smell like wet dog perhaps it would be wise for you to take a shower," Rei said causing Asuka to turn mad red.

"Rei I think she knows that so I don't think you need to tell her that," Shinji said trying to defuse the situation.

"I'll let it slide because I need a shower so don't bring it up again," Asuka said as she went into the girls locker room.

"Very well," Rei said as she followed.

Shinji went into the boy's locker room to change back into his school uniform.

After they were all changed Shinji went to his room to do tonight's homework and study for the midterms that are coming up.

(TBC)

ESKK: what do you think? Well, leave a review Chao.


End file.
